1 Mémoire d'Elfe
by Nerhoear
Summary: Les forces de Sauron, venues de Dol Guldur, marchent vers le Trône d'Erebor. Face à lui, le Roi Daïn prépare ce qui pourrait être sa dernière bataille, avec l'aide d'un mystérieux elfe poursuivi par son passé...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un**

- Erebor ?…

- Oui, seigneur Denethor. Une grande armée, faite d'orientaux, de guerriers de Harad, de gobelins et d'orques.

L'éclaireur se tenait exagérément droit. L'humain, plus mûr, les traits plus burinés, le dos voûté, scrutait des cartes des terres du nord.

- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?

- Si l'Anduin tombe, moins de dix jours.

Denethor poussa un soupir, puis il y eut un court silence.

- Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda l'éclaireur.

- Rien, répondit l'Intendant dans un grognement.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit l'elfe.

L'Intendant se leva et emplit une choppe de vin. Portant la coupe à ses lèvres, il

dit :

- Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire. Mes hommes sont tous occupés.

- Tous occupés ? Mais…

- C'est mon dernier mot. Je ne vais pas confier mes troupes à n'importe quel elfe, ou nain, ou que sais-je encore, juste parce qu'une terre dont j'ignorais jusqu'au nom est envahi par je ne sais qui !…

- Quoi ! Vous…

L'elfe se retint. Il regarda près de la porte et vit que les deux gardes de la Citadelle avait porté la main à leurs fourreaux. Il poussa un grognement de dépit.

- Alors je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Je le crois également, répliqua Denethor.

« Puissiez-vous pourrir sur votre trône » pensa-t-il avec rage en passant les lourdes portes.

Le vent frais chassa sa fureur, mais la vue de la Montagne du Destin toute proche ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude. La bataille était toute proche… mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi désemparé. Les elfes d'Elrond étaient trop occupés à combattre en Caradras pour fournir le moindre soutien, le Rohan trop affaibli par la bataille de Fort-le-Cor, et voilà que même le Gondor avait refusé de se joindre aux côtés des nains d'Erebor.

- Il a un problème avec les elfes ?

L'éclaireur tourna les yeux vers sa droite et se prit à sourire.

- Je crois qu'il a un problème avec beaucoup de choses, dit-il.

La jeune femme à qui il s'adressait sourit et hocha la tête, et ses cheveux auburn et bouclés lui tombèrent sur le front. Elle se leva de son banc et croisa les bras, affichant un air de tristesse, qui la fit paraître beaucoup plus mûre.

- Je te l'avais dit, le Gondor n'est plus rien de ce qu'il était il y a encore mille ans. Notre peuple s'est dispersé, et beaucoup ont oublié qu'ils étaient jadis unis sous une même couronne.

- Gandalf avait encore de l'espoir pour eux. Il disait pouvoir les rallier de nouveau.

- Mithrandir a dit beaucoup de choses… Mais toi, que vas-tu faire ?

- Moi ?… murmura l'elfe.

Il s'arrêta et se regarda dans l'onde de la fontaine. L'eau lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune elfe, vêtu d'une cape et d'une armure de cuir. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue, et ses yeux bleu-verts étaient rougis.

- Nerhoear, dit la jeune femme.

- Désolé… Je… soupira-t-il.

- Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé. Il serait peut-être temps de dormir, dit-elle.

- Nous n'avons que _dix _jours, Nalan… Et je ne sais même pas comment nous allons pouvoir aller en Erebor en aussi peu de temps.

- A cheval. Faramir nous en prêtera sûrement. Il me doit bien ça, ajouta-t-elle en pouffant.

- Nalan… Je pense que je dois y aller seul.

- Seul ! Dit-elle en riant. Bien sûr ! Je te rappelle juste que la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé seul, tu t'es retrouvé encerclés par des hommes de Dun, prêt à couper tes oreilles pointues en lamelles !

- Nalan, dit-il avec vigueur. Ta place est en Rohan, chez toi.

- Oui, et la tienne à Fondcombe, si je me souviens bien, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton badin.

- Ce qui se prépare, c'est une vraie bataille. Ce ne sera pas des troupes d'orques isolés, ce sera une armée d'orientaux et de haradrims.

- Désolée, Nerhoear. Je trouve ton attitude de protecteur très flatteuse, mais ne te prend pas non plus pour mon père. D'ailleurs, je suis plus vieille que toi.

- Pas en années elfiques, grommela Nerhoear.

- Bon, fin de la discussion, nous devons y aller, maintenant.

Et Nerhoear se demanda encore une fois si c'était vraiment une bonne chose d'avoir Nalan comme coéquipière de voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

Il avait fallu voyager trois jours durant, et le temps ne s'était pas montré clément. Plus ils se rapprochaient d'Erebor, plus le poids sur le cœur de Nerhoear se faisait plus lourd.

Bientôt, il rencontrerait le Roi Daïn. Et il devrait lui dira que personne ne viendrait… ni elfes, ni humains… Les nains seraient seuls, face à la volonté du Mordor. Et si le trône d'Erebor tombait…

Nerhoear se contraignit à penser à autre chose. Ses pensées se concentrèrent sur le passé, pour ignorer l'avenir. Il se rappella la bataille de Fort-le-Cor, la mort de Haldir, et le son du cor de Helm. Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent en Lorien, où des troupes du Roi Gobelin avaient ravagé un village à la lisière de la forêt. Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Nalan, à Edoras.

Il se souvint aussi du message que lui apporta un Aigle, venu d'Elrond. Les troupes de Dol Guldur marchaient vers les terres des nains. Il était chargé de réunir toute l'aide possible pour contenir l'assaut, car les elfes de Fondcombe et de la Forêt Noire craignaient de ne pouvoir venir à temps.

Et il se souvint de la réponse de Denethor… Ces pensées se chargèrent de fureur à l'évocation de cet Intendant arrogant et méprisant. Le poids revint alors, plus lourd encore…

- Nerhoear !… Appela Nalan d'une voix faible.

L'elfe approcha sa monture d'elle.

- Regarde, lui dit-elle à mi-voix.

Devant eux se tenait un ancien village humain. Mais il n'en restait plus que flammes et ruines. « Par tous les Valar… » Pensa Nerhoear.

- C'est terrible… murmura Nalan. Même les femmes et les enfants ont été massacrés.

Nerhoear fronça les sourcils et préféra détourner le regard.

Au quatrième jour, les deux compagnons atteignirent enfin Dale, la cité humaine qui bordait Erebor. Les passants regardèrent avec curiosité cet elfe et cette femme en armes.

Ils atteignirent les grandes Portes du Trône, et un nain, les voyant approcher, les interpella.

- Que v'nez vous faire en Erebor, elfe ? Dit-il avec un certain agacement dans la voix.

- Je suis Nerhoear Laiquaninwa, j'ai été envoyé par Elrond de Fondcombe. Je dois parler au seigneur Daïn, grand Roi des nains.

- Ah, très bien. Nous avons été prévenus de vot' arrivée, répondit le garde nain.

Il porta la main à sa ceinture et prit son cor. Il souffla, et un son grave et fort en sortit. Quelques instants après, la porte s'ébranla, presque sans bruits. Nerhoear et Nalan pénétrèrent dans la gigantesque caverne, et les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

- J'ose espérer que tu n'es pas effrayé dans les espaces fermés, railla Nalan.

Nerhoear ne répondit pas. Il descendit de cheval et avança lentement vers la salle où siégeait le Roi.

Un grand nombre de nains se tenaient assemblée face à l'imposant Trône de pierre, la plupart parlant d'une voix forte et très préoccupée. Soudain, le Roi se leva et tendit les deux bras devant lui. Le silence se fit presque aussitôt.

- Du calme, frères nains ! L'heure n'est pas à la panique ! L'ennemi est en marche. Mais nous ne céderons pas aujourd'hui à la peur. Nous devons nous préparer, consolider nos défenses et nous tenir prêt à recevoir Nârgun comme il se doit !

Il y eut des cris d'acclamation.

- Nârgun ? Chuchota Nalan à l'oreille de Nerhoear.

- C'est le nom qu'ils donnent au Mordor.

- Si ces _rukhs_ viennent porter la guerre dans nos foyers, reprit le Roi Daïn, allons-nous les laisser faire ?

- NON ! Cria la foule.

- Non ! Nous nous battrons ! Nous nous battrons encore et toujours, tant qu'il restera encore un nain capable de brandir une hache !

De nouveau des cris d'approbation retentirent. Des officiers crièrent des ordres, et la foule se dispersa en grand bruit.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demande Daïn en voyant arriver vers lui un elfe et une femme humaine.

- Je suis Nerhoear Laiquaninwa, de Fondcombe, et voici Nalan, d'Edoras.

- Ah ! Les elfes nous ont répondu ! Voilà qui me réjouit. Quelles nouvelles portez-vous ?

- De bien mauvaises, j'en ai peur. Le Gondor refuse d'envoyer des renforts, et ceux des elfes de la Forêt Noire et de la Lorien ne pourront pas arriver avant cinq jours au moins.

Daïn passa la main dans sa barbe et prononça un mot en kuzdhul que Nerhoear ne comprit pas.

- Voilà qui est bien fâcheux… hélas, je me doutais que nous ne pourrions compter que sur nos propres forces. Glanko ! Où en est la progression de l'ennemi ? Demanda-t-il à un nain très ridé qui siégeait à sa droite.

L'intéressé sortit une carte de son sac et la déploya sur une petite table près de lui. Nerhoear et le Roi s'approchèrent.

- Selon les éclaireurs de Dale, ils sont à moins de trois jours, à marche forcée.

- Trois jours… Trois jours seulement avant de savoir si notre destin est scellé… marmonna le Roi Daïn.

- Nous devrions commencer à faire évacuer Dale, dit Nalan.

- Oui, dit Daïn. Je vais donner ordre qu'on fasse évacuer toutes les femmes et les enfants. Mais, je vous en prie… Vous semblez extenués. Prenez un peu de repos. Nous en aurons tous besoin.

Nerhoear s'inclina et Nalan fit de même, puis le Roi se leva de son Trône et s'en vint par une porte dérobée.

Nerhoear, bien que n'ayant que peu dormi dans les jours qui précédèrent, se retournait dans son lit, l'esprit à mi-chemin entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Plus que jamais, il avait peur. Dans moins de deux jours, ils se battraient contre les milliers d'Orientaux, de Haradrims de Gobelins et d'Orques envoyés par Sauron, noir ennemi des peuples libres. Et ils ne seraient même pas cent contre un pour s'opposer à lui…

Nalan dormait à poings fermés, elle. Nerhoear se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, et comment ses pensées pouvaient être si peu pesantes. Les hommes étaient décidément de bien étranges créatures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois**

Il ne sut à quel moment il parvint à s'endormir. Mais il était indiscutable qu'il dormit, car quelques heures plus tard, il sentit qu'on le bousculait. Entrouvrant légèrement les paupières, il vit Nalan penché sur lui, qui le secouait sans ménagement.

- Hé, vite !

Son visage trahissait l'inquiétude, et elle était très pâle. Elle arborait son casque et portait à la ceinture son glaive. Dehors, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

- Ha… marmonna Nerhoear. Je dors depuis longtemps ?…

- Viens, vite, dit Nalan sans répondre à sa question.

Ils traversèrent les tunnels en courant et atteignirent un balcon. Nerhoear regarda au loin et vit de longues fumées s'élever de Dale. Les maisons brûlaient, et un grondement sinistre se faisait entendre, fait de cris, de crissements et de tambours de guerre.

- Les voilà déjà, pesta un lancier nain.

Dans toute la Forteresse d'Erebor, on se préparait à l'assaut. Des nains allaient et venaient en tous sens. On portait des réserves de flèches aux archers de Dale, on préparait de la nourriture et de l'eau pour soutenir les guerriers, et ceux qui ne pouvaient se battre se retirèrent dans les cavernes.

Nerhoear entendit soudain un hurlement strident et déchirant. Se hâtant à une fenêtre, il vit, au loin dans le ciel, un Nazgul…L'elfe porta sa main au niveau de son cœur et récita le nom des Valar.

Le Roi Daïn donnait ses ordres rapidement et brièvement. De nombreux guerriers et archers vinrent se poster aux balcons jouxtant les Grandes Portes. Au dehors, l'armée ennemie s'étendait à perte de vue. Des bataillons s'avançaient en formations compactes, suivis de près par des catapultes.

Les premières lignes du Mordor s'immobilisèrent à quelque deux cent mètres des Grandes Portes, se tenant hors de portée d'arc. Nerhoear, posté sur le balcon Est, cria aux ingénieurs chargés des armes de siège :

- Prêt à tirer ! Visez les catapultes d'abord !

En face, les catapultes furent chargées de rochers. De monstrueux trolls s'avancèrent en tête de ligne, devancés par un étrange cavalier sombre. Nalan murmura :

- La Bouche de Sauron…

Nerhoear reconnu également l'envoyé personnel du seigneur du Mordor. Ce cavalier dont on disait qu'il n'aurait de cesse tant que la Terre du Milieu n'aurait pas succombé à son maître.

Pendant un instant, Erebor et ses environs furent silencieux. La tension fut à son comble, comme si tous retenaient leur souffle. Puis, comme un seul homme, l'armée du Mordor chargea et ses catapultes déversèrent un véritable flot de pierre. Nerhoear hésita un instant, puis brandit son sabre en hurlant : « Tirez ! ».

Flèches et pierres s'abattirent, emportant grand nombre de vies, alliées ou ennemies. Les Orientaux tentèrent de poser des échelles sur les balcons, sous le feu conjugué des catapultes naines et des flèches des archers de Dale. Des trolls frappèrent de leurs énormes masses, des nains donnèrent des coups de hache, des Haradrims brandirent leurs lances. Le choc fut effroyable.

La bataille semblait durer depuis des heures, quand le Nazgul fondit sur le balcon ouest, frappant de ses griffes les rangs de nains et d'Hommes.

- Le Nazgul ! Visez le Nazgul ! Ordonna Daïn.

Tous les arcs se tournèrent vers l'effrayante créature et une volée de flèches fut lancée. Dans un cri suraigu, la bête remonta dans les airs. Il y eut des cris de victoire du côté des nains. Mais la Bouche de Sauron n'entendait pas abandonner aussi vite. Il brandit sa lame, et soudain, d'autres tambours se firent entendre. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis, surgissant des ruines de Dale, cinq monstrueux Mumakils apparurent.

- Des oliphants ! Cria un archer de Dale.

- Ils ont amenés des Mumakils ! Cria un nain.

Les armes de siège chargèrent des rocs qu'ils enflammèrent. Cette fois, elles visaient directement les Grandes Portes. Derrière celles-ci, Nalan cria :

- Tenez bon ! Consolidez la porte !

Des nains placèrent des cals d'acier, mais ceux-ci tremblaient dangereusement à chaque impact.

Sur le balcon est, Daïn et ses nains commençaient à être débordés. Quatre échelles avaient été posées et des nuées d'orques et de guerriers du Harad y montait. A court de moyens, le Roi cria :

- Retirez-vous ! A la salle du Trône !

Les nains, abandonnant leurs ennemis, battirent en retraite. Lorsque le dernier combattant d'Erebor fut passé, Daïn abaissa un levier, et le tunnel qui reliait le balcon est au reste de la Forteresse s'effondra, ralentissant la progression des troupes du Mordor.

De l'autre côté, sur le balcon ouest, Nerhoear n'était pas non plus en position de force. Il se battait de toutes ses forces pour repousser un bataillon de haradrims très tenaces. Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur le premier d'entre eux, brisant son casque et l'assommant. Alors qu'il croisait le fer avec un oriental armé d'un lance, un haradrim passa derrière lui et leva sa lame. Nerhoear réagit juste à temps et la lame vint frapper le sol. Nerhoear frappa son ennemi, qui évita également le coup porté. Le haradrim fit alors perdre à l'elfe son arme puis, lançant sa lame, le blessa au menton.

Nerhoear tomba en arrière, mais lorsque le guerrier de Harad s'approcha, une hache vint se ficher dans son épaule. Une main agrippa l'elfe blessé et le remit sur pieds.

- Daïn !... articula celui-ci.

- Allez, debout, la bataille n'est pas finie !

Il poussa un juron dans sa langue et balaya les rangs ennemis de sa lourde hache.

Un ingénieur nain parvint à lancer un roc droit sur le crâne du Mumakil de tête, lequel s'effondra dans un dernier cri, écrasant quelques orientaux et gobelins qui tentèrent de fuir. On entendit soudain un cri sombre :

« Tireeeez ! »

Daïn se tourna, et vit de nombreux archers orques et haradrims bander leurs arcs. Le Roi n'eut que le temps de crier « Levez vos boucliers ! » qu'une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur eux. On entendit des cris de douleurs et des bruits de métal.

- Homme de Dale ! Hurla le Roi. Tirez une volée !

A leur tour, les archers de Dale préparèrent leurs flèches et visèrent la masse d'ennemis qui s'étendait en contrebas. Les orques étant peu protégés, les flèches fauchèrent littéralement leurs rangs. C'est alors que deux trolls parvinrent à se hisser sur le balcon et brandirent leurs énormes masses. Quelques flèches firent reculer l'un d'entre eux, mais le second frappa durement les nains qui tentaient de le repousser.

- Il faut reculer ! Hurla un lancier nain.

- Oui, repliez-vous, lança Daïn.

Le cri fut bientôt reprit par tous : « on se replie ! » « Retraite ! ».

De nouveau, Daïn fit s'effondrer le tunnel, et réalisa qu'il ne restait plus qu'un rempart avant le Trône : les Grandes Portes… Il se précipita à la suite de ses hommes jusqu'à la salle du Trône, où ce qu'il restait des défenseurs d'Erebor s'étaient repliés.

Les machines de siège ennemies avaient concentré leur tir sur ces deux Portes de pierre, et on entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bélier frapper contre la porte. Les nains et les hommes se regroupaient, et l'on sentait la tension et même la peur envahir la plupart d'entre eux. Daïn s'avança et cria :

- Nains ! C'est peut-être notre ultime bataille ! Qu'elle reste dans l'histoire ! Défendez Erebor ou mourrez !

Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, un morceau des Portes s'effondra, et des orques s'engouffrèrent par la brèche.

- A mort ! Hurla Daïn en se précipitant à la rencontre des orques, bientôt suivi par l'armée des nains.

Nerhoear chercha Nalan du regard et la trouva à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle se battait en première ligne et semblait avoir fort à faire avec un orque de grande taille.

- Nerhoear ! Attention ! Cria le Roi Daïn.

Nerhoear regarda devant lui et vit un monstrueux troll en armure lui faire face. Il s'écarta à temps pour éviter le coup de hache qui lui était destiné. Le troll frappa encore une fois dans le vide, et sa hache tomba contre le sol. Profitant de cet instant de répit, Nerhoear grimpa le long du bras de la créature, et, dégainant sa lame, il trancha la nuque du troll qui poussa un épouvantable hurlement. Nerhoear sauta juste au moment où son ennemi s'écroula.

Soudain, il entendit un hennissement, et voyait que la Bouche de Sauron se dirigeait droit sur Nalan, son épée au poing.

- NALAN ! Hurla-t-il, mais trop tard.

La guerrière du Rohan, encerclée par des gobelins, n'avait pas vu le cavalier se précipiter sur lui. Elle reçut le coup d'épée en pleine poitrine, et s'effondra dans un cri étouffé.

Nerhoear se précipita vers elle, mais la Bouche de Sauron vint lui barrer le passage. Serrant avec fureur sa lame elfique, Nerhoear attendit que le cavalier fondit sur lui, et, s'écartant au tout dernier moment, frappa de son arme l'une des pattes du cheval noir, qui chuta, entraînant le serviteur de Sauron avec lui.

La Bouche de Sauron brandit à nouveau son épée, et avança vers l'elfe. Nerhoear attrapa un bouclier sur le sol et courrut vers son opposant. Mais le cavalier noir était un adversaire très talentueux. D'un coup habile, il parvint à désarmer l'elfe. Il frappa du poing son adversaire, qui chuta. La Bouche de Sauron leva haut son épée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'abattre, le Roi Daïn se jeta sur lui et le renversa. La Bouche de Sauron se releva, mais déjà Nerhoear était sur lui, et son épée se ficha dans son cou, lequel laissa échapper un flot de sang noir.

Si le chef des troupes du Mordor était vaincu, ses forces étaient loin d'être en position d'infériorité. En dépit de leur courage et de leur force, les nains étaient très largement moins nombreux que leurs adversaires. Daïn lui-même sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui, lorsque retentit dans l'air une note aigue.

- Un cor… dit Daïn.

- Les… les elfes ! dit un homme de Dale.

Et l'on vit à l'horizon des centaines de guerriers et archers se précipiter sur les forces de Sauron. Totalement pris au dépourvu, les ennemis se retrouvèrent attaqués des deux flancs. Reprenant espoir, les nains repartirent à l'assaut de l'armée ennemie, qui déjà, commençait à se démanteler et à fuir.

- Revenez ! Revenez, vermine ! Cria un officier orque. Revenez vous battre, où je vous jure que...

Une flèche elfe l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

C'était fini. Erebor avait tenu bon, grâce à l'arrivée salutaire des elfes de la Lorien et de la Forêt Noire. Daïn éclata de rire, et des vivats retentirent dans la Forteresse. Elfes, nains et hommes s'acclamèrent, se serrèrent la main, s'enlacèrent parfois.

Nerhoear se tenait à l'écart, agenouillé au-dessus du corps de la jeune femme. Il se sentait vidé, comme si toute vie l'avait quitté. De la main, il écarta les cheveux de Nalan qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de son ancienne équipière, et se penchant lentement, posa son front contre le sien. Des larmes salées innondaient son visage, coulant doucement sur le visage pâle et froid de Nalan.

- Seigneur Laiquaninwa ! Appella une voix.

Nerhoear reconnu la voix de Thranduil, Roi des elfes de la forêt Noire, mais ne bougea pas.

- Le seigneur Elrond et moi-même voulons vous féliciter pour votre courage dont vous avez fait preuve dans cette bataille. Vous avez combattu avec fierté, et…

Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait plus rien écouter. Il ne voulait plus rien voir. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir.

Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe, sans qu'il chercha à l'essuyer.

- Nerhoear ?

Lentement, presque sans réfléchir, Nerhoear Laiquaninwa se leva. Il arracha sa cape, jeta son bouclier, et se mit à marcher. Il marcha droit devant lui, sans savoir où il allait. Il avait perdu ce pourquoi il se battait. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas eu de victoire.

Pour lui, il n'y en aurait jamais plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

Sa mémoire ne lui permettait pas de se rappeller ce qu'il avait fait à l'issue de la bataille d'Erebor. Il se souvenait simplement avoir passé des mois entier reclu dans une épaisse forêt au sud de Fondcombe. Il avait vaguement appris la défaite finale du Mordor, le couronnement d'un nouveau Roi des hommes, et beaucoup d'autres nouvelles.

Mais tout cela ne semblait plus le concerner. Il sentait que ce monde n'était plus le sien. Il était devenu Nerhoear l'Exilé, et ne cherchait plus à avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur. La forêt était sa demeure, et sa prison. Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula ainsi.

Pourtant, un jour, le destin sembla de nouveau s'intéresser à lui, lorsque, alors qu'il allait vérifier l'un de ses pièges à sanglier, il trouva au lieu d'une bête, une femme, probablement perdue, et indiscutablement belle, prise dans le filet qu'il avait tendu.

- Hey ! Vous, là-bas ! s'exclama la femme. Vous pouvez me donner un coup de main ?

- Tiens, ce genre de sanglier, j'en avais encore jamais vu, railla Nerhoear.

- Très amusant ! Vous allez me libérer, oui ou non ?

S'approchant de l'arbre, l'elfe trancha la corde qui retenait le filet, et la femme chuta durement. Il s'approcha du filet et l'aida à se libérer des mailles. Elle se releva prestement et épousseta ses vêtements. Elle secoua la tête pour ramener ses longs cheveux d'or en arrière, découvrant au passage ses oreilles.

- Une elfe ? dit Nerhoear.

- Semi, précisa-t-elle. Je suis la fille d'Arwen Undomiel et d'Elessar. Je m'appelle Nariel Telcondar.

- Enchanté, marmonna-t-il en ramassant son filet. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, au milieu de nulle part ?

- Je me suis perdue. Je me rendais à Fondcombe, mais des animaux sauvages m'ont attaqué. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon cheval et il m'a conduit ici. Ensuite, j'ai découvert l'un de vos charmants pièges, comme vous avez pu le constater.

- Ouais, je me disais bien… Personne ne vient ici de son plein gré.

- Vous connaissez la direction de Fondcombe ?

- Par là, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le nord-ouest. A deux semaines de marche.

- Merci, répondit Nariel en se dirigeant vers la direction indiquée.

- Le seul ennui…

La dame elfe s'arrêta.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, deux semaines, c'est plutôt long. Et vous êtes absolument dépourvue de toute provision, sans parler du fait que vous ne savez que très vaguement où vous devez vous rendre. Oh, ajouta-t-il, et ai-je oublié de vous dire que l'hiver commence ? J'espère que vous avez de quoi vous couvrir, dame elfe.

Nerhoear eut un sourire amusé. Nariel passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Vous me proposez de me guider, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

Nariel fronça les sourcils.

- Essayeriez-vous de me courtiser, monsieur l'elfe des bois ?

Nerhoear pinça les lèvres.

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir… Mais venez, rentrons chez moi, la nuit va tomber.

Nariel le suivit en le regardant avec suspicion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Cinq**

La cabane que Nerhoear appellait un peu pompeusement sa maison était un assemblage de bois, de feuilles et de cordages divers. Le lit n'était qu'un hamac de lin tendu entre deux arbres. La table qui trônait au centre l'unique pièce était faite de morceaux d'arbres assemblés de façon assez grossière. Nariel parcourut des yeux les étranges objets qui l'entouraient.

Sur les murs de bois étaient fixés des gravures faite sur un matériau proche du verre, des morceaux de bois taillés, et quelques bougies éteintes.

- Vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée, répondit-il.

Nerhoear déposa sa lame elfique sur la table, et vida le contenu de son sac. Nariel y vit pelle-mèle des plantes, des champignons, une feuille de mallorn montée en collier et un morceau de bois peint. Elle prit le petit objet et regarda attentivement la femme qui y était peinte de profil.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Une femme, lâcha Nerhoear en reprenant le morceau de bois.

- Une femme, répéta-t-elle en souriant.

Nerhoear resta silencieux, et s'affaira à faire cuire plusieurs des plantes qu'il avait récolté dans une petite marmite.

- Vous devriez vous reposer. Nous allons énormément marcher demain.

- Où allez-vous dormir, si je prends le hamac ?

Il huma l'odeur de sa mixture puis répondit :

- Je ne dors pas.

- A quoi sert le hamac, dans ce cas ?

- Pour acceuillir avec hospitalité toutes les jolies filles que j'attrape dans mes filets.

Nariel pouffa, puis s'étendit sur le hamac. Nerhoear lui lança une couverture de laquelle elle se recouvrit.

- C'est qui, cette femme ?

- Je vous trouve bien curieuse, pour quelqu'un de fatigué, répliqua-t-il.

Après avoir versé l'étrange mixture gluante dans un récipient en forme de gourde, il remit son sac à l'épaule et ressortit. Et, sans trop savoir comment, Nariel s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle sentit quelque chose de froid et humide sur elle. Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit que sa couverture s'était recouverte de neige durant la nuit. Nerhoear reparut, tirant derrière lui un gros sanglier.

- Ah, l'hiver vous a dit bonjour, dit-il en souriant.

Nariel se leva et examina ses vêtements. Ils étaient encore sec, mais elle grelotait.

- Vous arrivez à vivre là-dedans malgré les trous dans votre toit ? demanda-t-elle en laissant échapper un nuage de buée.

- Oui. Tenez, mettez ça, dit-il en lui tendant une épaisse cape fait d'une peau d'animal.

Nariel l'examina puis la fixa autour de ses épaules.

- Vous fabriquez aussi vos vêtements ?

- Je ne fréquente pas beaucoup les maisons de couture.

Il posa son sac à terre et le retourna pour le vider. D'autres plantes en tombèrent, ainsi que des morceaux de bois de toutes formes et tailles. Nariel vit le portrait peint tomber et rouler sous la table, mais Nerhoear sembla ne pas y prêter attention.

- Vous ne faites jamais le ménage ? demanda Nariel en souriant.

- Mmmh, grommela Nerhoear en fouillant dans le tas de plantes.

Il remit son sac droit et le chargea de divers ingrédients qu'il prit sur ses étagères. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie et dit :

- Il y a des vêtements plus chauds dans la commode. Si vous voulez vous changer, faites vite.

Nariel s'avança vers le meuble de bois puis dit d'un air méfiant :

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas regarder ?

Nerhoear eut un sourire sardonique :

- Rien, absolument rien.

Puis il sortit.

Nariel se précipita près de la table et se baissa. Elle chercha de la main la peinture de la jeune femme. Elle la trouva et la porta à son regard. Le morceau de bois avait été taillé au couteau, et la peinture semblait avoir été réalisée par l'elfe des bois. La femme avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux exactement de la même couleur. Elle semblait regarder au loin, avec comme de l'espoir. Nariel retourna le médaillon et lut une inscription gravée sur le verso.

_Puisse-tu jamais me pardonner_

Nariel Telcondar haussa les sourcils. Voilà qui semblait cacher une longue histoire… Elle entendit soudain :

- Dépêchez-vous ! Il faudrait qu'on soit partis avant que le soleil n'atteigne le zénith.

Nariel cacha la peinture dans la poche de sa cape puis enfila hâtivement les vêtements que Nerhoear lui avait offert.

Au-dehors, la forêt toute entière reposait sous une épaisse couche de neige. Nariel en ramassa un peu dans le creux de sa main et la regarda. Nerhoear lui tendit un arc qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme le sien.

- Vous me l'avez pris pendant que je dormais ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, et en passant l'arc autour de ses épaules.

Nerhoear se contenta de sourire, puis pris dans sa cape un petit couteau dans son fourreau, qu'il tendit à la jeune elfe.

- Ca aussi, ça peut servir.

Nariel tira le couteau et vit que la lame n'était pas de manufacture elfique.

- Vous l'avez trouvé où ? Vous l'avez fabriqué vous-même ?

Nerhoear la regarda un instant puis dit :

- Non. Il vient du Rohan.

Après que Nariel l'eut fixé à sa ceinture, ils mirent en route. Nerhoear marchait d'un pas précautionneux, regardant sans cesse autour de lui. Nariel le suivait de près, peu rassurée par le silence de la forêt.

Tout à coup, une forme sembla se détacher du blanc uniforme des alentours. S'approchant, Nariel vit qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de long et violet. Elle tendit la main, mais Nerhoear l'empoigna par une épaule et la fit reculer. Puis, grattant la neige du pied, il dévoila un filet tendu autour de l'objet. Nariel respira doucement, puis dit :

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me tenir si fort.

Quelques heures passèrent, et Nariel ne vit ni n'entendit quoi que ce soit autour d'elle.

- Les animaux hibernent, par ici ?

- Pas tous, répondit Nerhoear. Je pense qu'on ne risque pas de faire de trop mauvaises rencontres.

Il s'approcha d'un grand arbre puis posa son sac.

- Bon. C'est l'heure de manger.

Nariel s'accroupit près du même arbre et demanda :

- C'est quoi le menu ? Sanglier aux herbes ?

- Exactement, répondit l'elfe des bois. Ne soyez pas trop gourmande, dame elfe, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

Il sortit de son sac des morceaux de viande, emballés dans de larges feuilles d'arbre. Il en déballa quelques-un puis en tendit à la jeune elfe. Celle-ci prit un morceau et le huma. Puis elle demanda :

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom.

Il sortit quelques plantes de son sac puis répondit :

- Nerhoear. Nerhoear Laiquaninwa.

- Ah ? Et c'est qui, Hakunin ?

L'elfe des bois sursauta.

- Qui ?

- Son nom est gravé sur le pommeau de votre sabre, dit-elle en tendant la main vers la ceinture de Nerhoear.

Nerhoear y jeta un coup d'œil et répondit :

- Personne.

- Vous savez que tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que vous révéliez vos petits secrets ? demanda Nariel.

- Oui, c'est possible, dit-il simplement.

Nariel mordit dans un morceau de viande et voulu recracher. Le goût était très fort et presque insupportable. Elle vit le sourire amusé de Nerhoear et lui demanda :

- Vous arrivez à manger ça ?

Le sourire de Nerhoear s'agrandit puis il tendit quelques herbes pilées à la jeune elfe.

- Pour améliorer le goût.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans évènement particulier. Nerhoear crut apercevoir à plusieurs reprises un animal dans les fourrés, pour ensuite découvrir que seul le vent les faisait bouger. Lorsque le soleil eut presque disparut, Nerhoear sortir un grand drap de son sac et dit :

- La nuit tombe, je vais monter la tente. Essayez de trouver du bois pour le feu.

Nariel alla chercher des branches mortes, puis les entassa devant la tente de Nerhoear. Elle croisa les bras puis demanda :

- On va devoir dormir tous les deux là-dedans ?

Nerhoear se leva puis regarda la tente.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne dors pas.

- Vous faites quoi de vos nuits, alors ?

L'elfe des bois la regarda avec attention. Gênée, Nariel détourna le regard. Puis elle s'approcha de la tente et souleva le tissu qui recouvrait l'entrée. Elle distingua à l'intérieur quelques draps entassés et un oreiller beige.

- Je vais aller vous chercher à manger, dit Nerhoear.

- Pas la peine, répondit Nariel en se remémorant le plat du déjeuner. Je n'ai pas très faim. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Très bien, dit l'elfe des bois en hochant la tête.

Nariel s'allongea sur le sol et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures. Le froid cessa de la piquer et elle put se détendre. De temps à autres, elle entendait Nerhoear aller et venir, sans doute cherchait-il de quoi alimenter le feu. Nariel sentit ses yeux la piquer et ferma les paupières.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre Six**

Nariel fut tirée du lit en hâte par des mains inconnues qui la sortirent de la tente. Elle sentit une épée sous sa gorge puis une voix lui cria à l'oreille :

- Il est où, ton coéquipier ?

Nariel cligna des yeux et vit autour d'elle deux autres hommes, crasseux et vétus de haillons.

- Où il est ? Répéta l'homme qui la menaçait.

- Je voyage seule, répondit-elle.

- Elle ment, dit l'un d'entre eux.

L'homme derrière elle appuya le plat de la lame contre son cou puis cria :

- Dis-nous où il est, ou je fais des trous dans ta jolie peau !

Soudain, l'un des hommes s'effondra, une flèche plantée dans la nuque. L'autre homme recula, puis cria :

- Dans les arbres ! Il se cache dans les arbres !

L'homme qui tenait Nariel approcha du corps de son ancien camarade et hurla :

- Lâche ton arme ou je la tue !

Mais pour toute réponse, Nerhoear décocha une flèche qui vint se planter dans la joue de l'homme. Libérée, Nariel ramassa l'épée du bandit et s'approcha du dernier d'entre eux. Celui-ci s'enfuit sans demander son reste, et Nariel jeta la lame à terre. Nerhoear sauta de l'arbre dans lequel il se cachait et s'approcha de la jeune elfe. Celle-ci demanda avec colère :

- Dites, ils ont failli me tuer à cause de votre comportement héroïque !

- Oooh, désolé, dame elfe, répliqua-t-il, vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse entre leurs mains ? Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient su apprécier toute la valeur de vos charmes…

Il sourit avec un air sardonique. Nariel fronça les sourcils puis calma sa respiration. Nerhoear rendit son arc à la jeune elfe qui l'endossa aussitôt.

- Vous n'avez pas un arc à vous ?

- Non, dame elfe, répondit-il.

- Vous êtes quel genre de chasseur ?

Nerhoear sourit pour toute réponse.

- En route, on n'est pas au bout de nos peines, dit-il.

Le voyage continua pendant près de dix jours sans que rien de véritablement intéressant ne se passa. Nerhoear captura quelques animaux dans ses filets et récolta quelques herbes, ce qui leur permit de renouveler leurs provisions.

Au onzième jour, Nerhoear regarda le soleil et dit :

- On devrait être arrivés demain.

Nariel se laissa glisser contre un arbre, à bout de souffle. Nerhoear la regarda et dit :

- On ne fait pas de pause ici.

- Quoi ! Mais ça fait plus de trois heures qu'on marche sans s'arrêter.

L'elfe des bois réfléchit puis dit :

- Très bien. Cinq minutes. Mais ne vous éloignez pas de moi.

Et il s'assit. Nariel ferma les yeux quelques instant puis demanda :

- Qui vous a appris à vivre dans la forêt ?

- C'est un rôdeur du nord qui m'a appris. Un bon, je crois. Il se faisait appeler Grand-Pas.

Nariel ouvrit les yeux et haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Nerhoear sortit un pomme de son sac et la coupa en deux. Il en mangea une moitié et tendit la deuxième à Nariel. Puis il se releva et annonça qu'il était temps de repartir.

- N'oubliez pas, marchez très, _très_ doucement. Il y a des choses que je n'aimerais pas réveiller, ici.

Nariel marcha à pas feutrés, suivant Nerhoear qui ne cessait de regarder à droite et à gauche. Il y eut soudain un bruit dans les fourrés, puis un marcassin sortit d'un buisson en courant, manquant de renverser Nerhoear. Le petit animal poussa un cri strident et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait peur comme ça ? demanda Nariel.

Nerhoear poussa un long soupir puis répondit :

- Dépêchons-nous.

Nariel et Nerhoear marchèrent d'un pas plus rapide, lorsque Nariel mit le pied sur quelque chose de mou. Elle s'arrêta et souleva le pied, lorsque soudain quelque chose s'accrocha à sa cheville et tira très fort. Nerhoear poussa un cri et trancha la liane qui s'était enroulée autour de la jambe de Nariel. Il lui tendit la main et la remit sur pied.

- Allez, courrez ! Vite !

Mais à cet instant, deux épaisses lianes vinrent cueuillir Nerhoear et le soulevèrent. Une gigantesque fleur carnivore sortit de terre et s'ouvrit, dévoilant une douzaine d'autres lianes tout aussi épaisses et puissantes.

- Courrez ! Hurla Nerhoear.

Il porta la main à son fourreau, mais sa lame elfique s'était détachée de sa ceinture et gisait plus loin dans la neige. « Oh non… » Pensa-t-il.

La « fleur » ouvrit ce qui semblait être sa bouche. Nariel s'approcha d'elle et tendit les deux mains en avant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cria Nerhoear. Fuyez !

Nariel murmura quelque chose et deux colonnes de flammes jaillirent de ses paumes et frappèrent de plein fouet la gigantesque plante carnivore qui prit presque immédiatement feu. Les lianes qui retenaient Nerhoear faiblirent et il chuta, heurtant le tronc d'un arbre.

Il tenta de se relever, mais ses bras flanchèrent. Nariel s'approcha de lui et le retourna sur le dos. Il portait une longue balafre sur le torse, et le sang coulait. Il toussa, et murmura :

- Comment vous avez fait ?...

Nariel examina la blessure. Elle était profonde et risquait de ne pas cicatriser facilement. Nariel passa ses mains le long de la blessure et elle disparut. Nerhoear ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Je crois que vous avez deux-trois trucs à m'expliquer… dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Je… connais quelques tours, répondit-elle en souriant.

- J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, mais une elfe capable de faire disparaître des blessures graves juste en faisant des passes avec la main, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. C'est quoi votre truc ?

- Donnant-donnant, dit-elle. Je vous explique comment je peux faire ça si vous me dites (elle porta la main à sa cape et en sortit le portrait peint) qui est cette jeune femme ?

- Hé, rendez-moi ça ! dit-il en tentant d'attraper le morceau de bois, mais Nariel esquiva.

- Qui est-ce ?

Nerhoear se passa les mains sur le front.

- Elle s'appelait Nalan. Elle est née dans un petit village du Rohan. On s'est rencontré à Edoras et on a fait un bout de chemin ensemble, dit-il lentement.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Rien, dit-il en se levant, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Nariel se leva à son tour et répéta :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- C'est sans importance, répéta Nerhoear.

- Comment vous pouvez dire ça ?

- Elle est morte ! Hurla soudain Nerhoear.

Il s'affala contre un arbre et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ses jambes faiblirent et il se retrouva assis contre le tronc. Nariel s'accroupit face à lui.

- Morte ?... murmura-t-elle.

Nerhoear hocha lentement la tête.

- C'était il y a des années. En Erebor. On s'est battu ensemble… mais je… Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est assister à sa mort, sans l'empêcher.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et sanglota. Nariel s'approcha de Nerhoear et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il essuya ses joues humides et dit :

- J'ai abandonné l'armée et je suis venu m'exiler ici. Je voulais être… seul.

Il releva la tête et eut un sourire amer. Nariel le regarda, et Nerhoear sembla soudain réaliser qu'elle s'était approchée. Il avança aussi son visage et… et… ah, fichue mémoire !

**Fin de la première partie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Un**

Deux paupières se soulevèrent doucement, découvrant deux pupilles bleues. Deux sourcils blonds s'animèrent, se plissèrent, puis se détendirent. Une main vint ramener en arrière des mèches blondes qui tombaient devant les yeux. La jeune elfe se leva doucement et s'assit contre son oreiller. Elle bailla longuement puis s'essuya les yeux.

Elle se leva et prit une chemise et un pantalon sur une chaise. La jeune elfe s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets. Le soleil envahit la pièce et en éclaira les moindres recoins. On entendit un grognement.

Nariel Telcondar sourit et revint s'allonger sur son lit. Elle passa ses bras autour de l'elfe endormi qui reposait à ses côtés. Nariel déposa un baiser très léger sur son front, puis se releva. Elle enfila des chausses elfiques et sortit en tirant la porte derrière elle.

Elle marcha jusqu'à un balcon et admira la vue de la place centrale de Fondcombe. Nariel entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Elle se retourna et reconnut aussitôt sa sœur Naniel.

- Ca va ? demanda Naniel.

Nariel sourit largement, puis tourna de nouveau son regard vers la place.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé, dit Nariel.

- Oui… oui.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Naniel s'appuya sur la rambarde et dit :

- Elrond vous demande.

- Nous ?...

- Oui. Tous les deux. Il veut vous voir dès la première heure. Ne soyez pas trop en retard.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit.

Une heure passa, puis l'elfe allongé dans le lit de Nariel se réveilla. Il se sentait ankylosé, comme s'il était encore fatigué. Ces temps-ci, il semblait que toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé pendant ces années d'insomnie s'abattait sur lui. Il se leva doucement et sa tête lui tourna. Il avança à pas légers jusqu'à l'encadrure de la porte, où l'attendait Nariel.

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent enfin, Nariel dit :

- Elrond veut nous voir. C'est ma sœur qui m'a averti.

L'elfe la regarda avec curiosité.

- Elrond ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Nariel haussa les épaules, puis effleura les lèvres son aimé de bout des doigts. Son sourire se lisait dans ses yeux. Ils s'écartèrent, puis elle repassa la porte. Nariel se retourna et dit :

- Ce n'est que mon opinion personnelle… mais je pense que tu devrais être un peu plus habillé pour aller à sa convocation.

L'elfe rougit puis dit :

- Je te rejoins devant son manoir.

Après avoir revêtu sa tenue de ville, il s'approcha d'une glace en pied et vérifia qu'elle n'était pas trop courte. Il dégaina son sabre et regarda la lame. Ses yeux se posèrent encore sur la gravure au-dessus du manche.

_Meleth-nin_

Nerhoear rangea la lame elfique dans son fourreau puis passa une main sur son visage. Bien qu'il fût nettement moins creusé et moins émacié que lors de son exil, ses yeux étaient encore très cernés. Il sentit son crâne lui peser, et sa vue se brouiller légèrement.

Il repensa à Elrond, qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts lorsqu'il avait ramené sa petite-fille il y a bientôt quatre semaines. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si important qu'il voulait lui parler en privé.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre deux**

Un pli soucieux barrait son front. Du doigt, il parcourait de longs parchemins recouverts de texte. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, puis marmonna :

- Difficile… Oui…

Il releva la tête lorsque Nerhoear fit son entrée, l'air préoccupé. Nariel apparut un instant après, son visage illuminé d'un large sourire. Elle prit la main de Nerhoear dans la sienne, puis dit :

- Vous nous avez demandé, bon-père ?

Elrond sourit à son tour, d'un sourire marqué par le temps. Nerhoear constata que, malgré tout, les elfes n'étaient pas insensibles à l'effet de cet ennemi invisible. Elrond s'approcha de sa petite-fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose que j'estime très important, dit-il en retournant à ses textes.

Il brassa quelques feuilles, puis sortit une carte, qu'il tendit à Nerhoear. Celui-ci y jeta un coup d'œil puis dit :

- Les Terres Immortelles ?...

- C'est exact, dit Elrond en hochant la tête. Les elfes n'ont plus leur place en Terre du Milieu. Beaucoup d'entre nous choisissent l'exil.

- Et vous ? demanda Nariel.

Elrond s'approcha de la balustrade et scruta son vaste jardin.

- Galadriel et moi avons choisi la même voie, il y a déjà fort longtemps. Notre départ est prévu pour dans une semaine.

- Bon-père, dit Nariel en s'approchant de lui. Vous allez quitter Fondcombe ?

Elrond la regarda.

- Notre pouvoir décline. L'âge des elfes est terminé. Nous devons l'accepter et laisser place aux hommes.

Nerhoear regarda à nouveau la carte, puis la déposa sur le bureau. Il jeta un regard alentour, puis demanda :

- Vous allez partir de cette terre que vous avez bâtie et où vous avez vécu des milliers d'années ?...

Elrond se retourna et dit d'une voix décidée :

- Toutefois je sais que plusieurs d'entre nous ne veulent pas abandonner les terres qui les ont vu naître et grandir. Et c'est pourquoi…

Il porta ses mains autour de son cou, et en décrocha un collier.

- Il faut une personne capable de me représenter auprès des elfes qui resteront ici. J'ignore si votre choix est de partir pour Valinor ou non, mais je voulais que vous preniez ma succession à Fondcombe.

Nerhoear ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire. Nariel porta sa main à la gorge. Elrond soupira puis reprit :

- Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre maintenant. Je veux simplement que vous y réfléchissiez.

Nerhoear s'inclina, puis sortit de la pièce. Nariel regarda son grand-père et demanda :

- Pourquoi nous le demander à nous ?

- Parce que vous êtes mes seuls successeurs directs à pouvoir assurer la succession. Eldarion devra déjà porter le fardeau de la couronne du Royaume Réunifié, et Naniel refuserait certainement.

Elrond se rassit à son bureau et se replongea dans ses textes. Nariel s'inclina, puis, à son tour, quitta la pièce.

Nerhoear, assis au bord d'une allée, regardait passer une procession d'elfes. Tous se rendaient aux Havres Gris, leur ultime halte sur cette terre. Nariel vint s'asseoir à ses côtés puis dit :

- Ca a quelque chose de triste, tous ces départs. Ces gens qui quittent leurs foyers pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Nerhoear hocha lentement la tête.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre. Ils s'en vont, comme un seul homme, comme s'ils étaient destinés à le faire.

- C'est peut-être le cas, dit Nariel en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Nerhoear.

Celui-ci resta silencieux. Ce fut Nariel qui rompit le silence en demandant :

- Alors ? Souverain de Fondcombe ? Ca te plairait ?

- Moi, tout ce que je veux… C'est être à tes côtés, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Ils restèrent assis quelques temps, Nariel gardant les yeux fixés sur un nid d'oiseau dans un arbre proche, Nerhoear gardant les paupières closes.

La procession elfique passait les portes, lentement, puis se dirigèrent vers l'Ouest… Vers les Havres Gris. Il y eut comme un craquement, et Nerhoear ouvrit les yeux. Il crût voir une silhouette encapuchonnée lui faire signe, puis s'évanouir aussitôt dans les fourrés. Il se leva, décidant qu'il n'avait pas encore assez dormi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre trois**

Nariel serra son grand-père dans ses bras. Le jour du départ était arrivé. Désserant son étreinte, Elrond vit qu'elle pleurait. Il passa la main sur sa joue et dit :

- Ce n'est pas un adieu… Nous nous reverrons.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nerhoear, dans un geste de confiance, puis suivit Galadriel et son époux jusqu'au bateau.

Nariel et Nerhoear regardèrent Galadriel et Elrond embarquer depuis une terrasse qui surplombait la scène. Ils virent Olorin faire ses adieux à quatre hobbits, puis embarquer à son tour.

- Qui sont ces hobbits ? demanda Nerhoear.

- Je crois que l'un d'entre eux a porté l'Anneau Unique en Mordor, et a permit de détruire Sauron.

Nerhoear hocha la tête d'un air impressionné.

- Il est allé en Mordor… Il a du s'amuser…

Ils virent alors l'un des hobbits suivre Olorin dans le bateau, à la grande tristesse de ses trois compagnons. L'un d'entre eux tenait à la main un cahier rouge. Puis le bateau fila vers la sortie du port, suivant le soleil.

Lorsque le navire eut disparu derrière la ligne d'horizon, Nariel dit :

- Rentrons.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins, répondit-il.

Nariel partit vers les écuries, et Nerhoear resta quelques instant, à réfléchir. Lorsqu'il détourna son regard du port, il vit juste derrière lui la silhouette encapuchonée qu'il avait vu à Fondcombe. Sa capuche ne laissait apparaître que le bas de son menton, qui était d'une couleur très pâle. La silhouette posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Nerhoear s'approcha lentement.

- Qui es-tu ? dit la silhouette.

Nerhoear haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

La silhouette tendit la main et toucha Nerhoear du bout des doigts. Soudain, ce fut comme si son esprit s'était divisé en deux. Des images l'assaillirent. Il vit un couloir de pierre, il vit un château sous une tempête, puis un homme vétu de blanc.

- Nerhoear ! Cria une voix.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Nariel se tenait devant lui, l'air presque effrayé. Il remarqua qu'il était tombé à genoux et qu'il se tenait le crâne.

- Ca va ? Tu saignes…

Nerhoear porta la main à son visage et vit que du sang coulait de son nez.

- Je… Je vais bien.

Nariel s'agenouilla face à lui et essuya avec un mouchoir la traînée rouge. Ils se relevèrent puis retournèrent chercher leurs montures.

Ils chevauchèrent durant trois jours pour retourner à Fondcombe. Nerhoear ne dit rien de tout le voyage, obnubilé par ses pensées.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre quatre**

- De quand date le rapport ?

- Deux jours, dit l'éclaireur.

- Alors ils sont vraiment proches…

Des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front.

- Qui est à leur tête ?

- Un homme, apparemment Oriental. Nous ignorons encore son nom, mais il est clairement leur chef.

Nariel demanda :

- On a une idée de ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Nous savons qu'ils sont au service de Melkor. Je pense que c'est tout ce qui importe.

Nerhoear passa le revers de sa main sur son front.

- Des Orientaux et des gobelins se rassemblent… Et ils marchent sur Fondcombe. Ils savent que nous sommes faibles.

Un jeune archer s'exclama :

- Et la magie qui protège nos terres depuis que nous sommes ici ?

Nerhoear haussa les épaules.

- Affaiblie depuis le départ d'Elrond.

- Combien d'hommes compte notre armée ? demanda Nariel.

- Peut-être trois cent cinquante soldats. Contre plus de cinq milles. Et leur nombre s'accroît chaque jour.

Nariel se mordilla les ongles. L'archer demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se battre ? Ca fait des années que le Seigneur de l'Anneau est mort !

Nerhoear eut un sourire désabusé.

- Vous ne connaissez pas ce proverbe nain qui dit : « Un ennemi tombe, dix autres se lèvent » ?

- Peu importe ce qu'ils veulent, reprit l'éclaireur. Ils sont à moins d'une semaine de nos terres. Nous devons nous préparer, envoyer des messagers quérir des secours.

- Très bien, dit Nerhoear. Enril, rendez-vous à Minas Tirith au plus vite. Demandez à parler à Eldarion, de la part de sa sœur Nariel Telcondar.

Le jeune elfe s'inclina puis sortit en courant.

- Moi, ajouta Nerhoear, j'irais en Rohan, parler à Eomer. Nous aurons besoin de tout le soutien possible.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Nariel.

- Non, s'exclama-t-il.

Nariel fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai dit : « je viens avec toi » !

Nerhoear soupira puis dit à l'éclaireur :

- Laissez-nous, s'il-vous-plait.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui avait en d'autres temps été celui d'Elrond. Nariel le regarda en croisant les bras.

- Ma chérie… Tu ne peux pas venir.

Elle s'approcha et se tint debout face à lui, les sourcils toujours froncés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il va falloir passer au travers des rangs ennemis, c'est dangereux… Et si jamais il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, il faut que l'un d'entre nous soit là pour assurer la défense de…

Nariel se pencha soudain et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Nerhoear, qui se tut aussitôt.

- Je viens avec toi, répéta-t-elle.

Nerhoear soupira à nouveau, puis haussa les épaules et marmonna :

- … D'accord.

Il se leva et ils quittèrent tous deux le bureau. En passant la porte, il pesta intérieurement contre son manque de volonté.

Un elfe vint leur apporter deux chevaux, l'un blanc, l'autre brun. Nariel prit le brun et grimpa aussitôt. Nerhoear prit la bride du second et tendit une lettre cachetée à un autre elfe.

- Si jamais il se passait quoi que ce soit, ce sont mes instructions.

Il chevaucha sa monture et se dirigea au pas vers la porte à la suite de sa compagne. Sur les remparts et aux fenêtres, de nombreux habitants les regardèrent partir. Nerhoear sentit son estomac se nouer et murmura à Nariel :

- Regarde-les… Ils sont effrayés. Ils comptent sur nous pour les sauver…

Nariel recouvrit ses cheveux d'or d'une capuche verte, puis dit :

- Alors, nous ne devons pas échouer.

Elle secoua ses reines et son cheval partit au galop, bientôt suivi de Nerhoear.

Ils parvinrent à la lisière de la forêt et poursuivirent leur route vers le sud. Ils virent au loin dans l'est des fumées noires s'élever dans les cieux, présage d'une guerre à venir. Après quatre jours de chevauchée, ils aperçurent enfin au loin la citadelle d'Orthanc, et la Trouée du Rohan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre cinq**

Ils passèrent devant les murailles en ruines de l'Isengard, envahies par la végétation. Personne en dehors des Ents et des plantes sauvages n'était venu y vivre depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau. On apercevait des armes et des armures rongées par la rouille. Soudain, on entendit un grognement, suivi de bruits de pas. Nerhoear et Nariel s'arrêtèrent. Nariel sortit une flèche de son carquois et, la mettant à son arc, sauta de cheval.

- Nariel, attends !

Nerhoear descendit et sortit sa lame elfique.

Ils s'avançèrent doucement, escaladant la vieille muraille, puis se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Il y eut un autre grognement, plus sonore et plus long. Nerhoear se retourna… et se retrouva face à un Ouargue. Il n'eut que le temps de murmurer : « Oh non… » que déjà l'énorme bête bondit sur lui, dévoilant ses crocs.

Nerhoear frappa de toutes ses forces mais la bête ne sembla pas sentir le coup. Le Ouargue le renversa, lui balafrant les bras et ne manquant sa tête que de peu. Nariel décocha une flèche qui se planta dans l'œil du molosse, mais ceci ne fit qu'augmenter sa fureur. Il s'apprêta à attaquer la jeune elfe, lorsque Nerhoear sortit son poignard et l'enfonça dans la gorge de la bête, qui poussa un cri aigu et s'enfuit.

Nariel se précipita vers Nerhoear et examina ses plaies. Elle murmura quelques phrases à voix basse en passant lentement ses paumes sur les blessures, et celles-ci guérirent. Nariel tendit la main à Nerhoear, et celui-ci la prit et se releva.

- Heureusement que tu es là, dit Nerhoear en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ils ressortirent et reprirent leur voyage. Edoras n'était plus qu'à un jour à cheval.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour camper au pied de la chaîne de montagnes, près d'un petit bosquet. Ils allumèrent un feu et sortirent leurs couvertures. Nerhoear s'assit en tailleur face aux flammes, et Nariel se serra contre lui. Il sortit une bouteille de son sac et la déboucha. Il en but une lampée puis dit :

- Je savais presque rien d'elle en fait…

Nariel sembla se réveiller puis demanda :

- Qui ?

- Nalan, dit Nerhoear à mi-voix.

Il reprit une rasade puis ajouta :

- On s'était rencontré à la suite d'une bagarre dans une taverne. C'est elle qui m'a donné le goût de la bière des nains.

Il tendit sa bouteille à Nariel qui la prit. Elle but une gorgée, puis recracha et se mit à tousser. Nerhoear lui tendit une gourde d'eau en souriant puis continua :

- En fait, la plupart du temps où on était ensemble, on l'a passé à se battre où à voyager.

Nariel fit une grimace puis posa la bouteille. Elle demanda :

- Vous vous êtes battus ensemble ?

- Oui. Oh, pas l'un contre l'autre. Même si une fois, elle m'a mis une gifle, ajouta-t-il en se massant la joue.

Nariel rit.

- Elle t'a giflé ?

- Eh ouais, c'est ce qui arrive quand on boit. Je me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait, mais apparemment ça lui a pas plu.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, et Nariel posa sa tête sur son torse. L'alcool aidant, il s'endormit très vite. Elle se releva et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Elle s'allongea contre lui et s'endormit à son tour.

Nerhoear rêvait. Il revoyait cette personne vétue d'une cape, puis il revit le château. Il s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres et la traversa. Deux hommes se faisaient face. Nerhoear reconnu aussitôt l'un d'eux comme la silhouette qu'il avait vu aux Havres Gris. L'autre était un homme à la couleur de peau presque grise, le visage couvert de tatouages. Ils parlaient à voix basse, et très vite.

- Nos éclaireurs les ont repérés. Ils ont contourné la chaîne des montagnes, comme vous l'aviez dit.

L'autre homme regardait par la fenêtre.

- Ils se rendent à Edoras.

- Et elle est avec lui.

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Occupez-vous de ce que je vous ai demandé. Je me charge de tout imprévu.

L'homme tatoué s'inclina légèrement puis dit :

- Et si Minas Tirith et Erebor leurs envoient des renforts ?

L'homme à la cape se retourna et Nerhoear ne put rien voir de son visage, à l'exception de ses yeux rougeoyants.

- Vous avez vos ordres, général. Je pense avoir été assez clair.

Puis tout se brouilla, et Nerhoear sentit une douleur traverser son crâne. Il entendit une voix crier, puis il comprit en ouvrant les yeux que c'était sa propre voix.

Tout redevient clair, et son crâne cessa de lui faire mal. Il vit Nariel penché au-dessus de lui, la panique se lisant sur son visage. Il se rassit doucement, puis sentit que du sang perlait encore de son nez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demanda Nariel d'une voix tremblante.

Nerhoear fit un geste vague de la main.

- Rien, c'était rien… un rêve…

- De quoi tu as rêvé ? demanda Nariel en passant sa main sur son front.

- Je ne sais plus… c'était…

- De quoi tu as rêvé ? Insista-t-elle.

Nerhoear respira avec difficulté.

- Je te dis que c'était rien… C'est sans importance.

Nariel le regarda avec inquiétude et dit à voix basse :

- Je suppose que c'est pour mon bien si tu mens.

Nerhoear ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Elle se leva et prit son arc et son carquois. Il replia les couvertures et jeta de la terre sur le feu. Puis ils montèrent à cheval et repartirent. Nerhoear tremblait et se sentait faible. Et un sentiment familier s'insinuait en lui. Il avait peur.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre six**

Les chevaux étaient lancés au triple galop. Nerhoear avait simplement dit « il faut se dépêcher ». Nariel n'était pas tranquille. Elle voyait l'homme qu'elle aimait se réveiller en hurlant, devenir nerveux. Lui ne disait rien, mais cela ne la soulageait pas, bien au contraire.

Ils virent au loin les murs de la cité d'Edoras, et le palais d'or juché à son sommet. Nerhoear poussa une exclamation.

- La porte…

Nariel regarda avec attention. La porte avait été enfoncée, et gisait en morceaux. Ils franchirent à cheval les trois cents mètres qui restaient jusqu'à Edoras, puis Nerhoear se pencha et examina le sol avec attention.

- Des hommes, très nombreux. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, ils n'ont pas rencontré de résistance.

Nariel prépara son arc et ils descendirent de cheval.

Un silence pesant régnait sur le village. Les portes des maisons avaient pour la plupart été forcées. Ils avancèrent avec précaution jusqu'aux marches du palais, sans rencontrer la moindre forme de vie. Nerhoear poussa les portes ouvragées et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône, aussi silencieux qu'un temple.

- Ils ont fuit, dit Nerhoear. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient être attaqués.

- Fuit ? Répéta Nariel. Où ? A Fort-le-Cor ?

- Probablement. Nous devons y aller.

Ils ressortirent, lorsqu'une flèche vint se planter dans la porte en frôlant la tête de Nerhoear. Nariel banda son arc mais une voix retentit :

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.

Aussitôt, une vingtaine d'hommes armés d'arc sortirent des maisons, leurs flèches pointées sur eux. Un homme baissa son arc et s'approcha de Nerhoear.

- Lâchez vos armes, dit-il.

Nerhoear lui lança un regard mauvais à l'homme, puis jeta sa lame. Nariel posa son arc, puis prit la main de Nerhoear.

- Votre couteau, dit l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

Nerhoear grimaça et sortit son couteau de sa ceinture.

- L'autre aussi, ajouta l'homme.

L'elfe secoua sa manche droite et un autre poignard tomba dans sa main. Il le laissa tomber à terre, puis un autre archer s'approcha et récupéra leur équipement. Nerhoear pencha la tête vers Nariel et murmura :

- Ce serait peut-être le moment pour un petit tour de magie ?

Nariel hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

On entendit un léger crépitement, puis un mur de flammes apparu, séparant les deux elfes des hommes. Nerhoear prit Nariel par les épaules et ils se précipitèrent dans le palais.

- Il y a une autre issue ? demanda Nariel.

- On va faire comme si, répondit Nerhoear en se précipitant dans une chambre.

Il s'approcha d'un mur et le toucha.

- Ils sont en bois. Tu peux essayer de dégager un passage ?

- Je risquerais de mettre le feu à tout le palais, dit-elle avec nervosité.

Nerhoear la regarda.

- Je t'en prie, essaye. Tu peux contrôler les flammes, tu pourras sans doute les arrêter aussi.

Nariel se concentra un moment, puis une flamme apparut, créant un trou dans le mur de bois. Elle fit un geste de la main et le feu s'éteignit. Ils passèrent par le trou, puis passèrent par-dessus le mur d'enceinte de la ville. Nerhoear montra du doigt un bosquet et ils le rejoignirent le plus vite qu'ils purent.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri sous les arbres, Nerhoear s'effondra dans l'herbe et calma sa respiration. Nariel jeta un regard sur la cité et vit des cavaliers sortir de la ville et se disperser dans les environs. Elle s'accroupit et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans la ville ? demanda-t-elle. Ils n'attendaient quand même pas qu'Eomer et ses hommes reviennent…

- Non, dit Nerhoear. C'est nous qu'ils attendaient.

Nariel se retourna et son visage eut une expression de surprise.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Nerhoear prit une grande inspiration puis dit :

- J'ai vu quelqu'un qui semblait être leur chef dans mon rêve. Il savait que nous allions à Edoras. Il a du envoyer ces hommes pour nous chercher.

Nariel le dévisagea avec une expression stupéfaite.

- Ton rêve ?...

- Je sais, c'est assez incroyable mais…

Il posa ses mains sur son front. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, ni que croire. Il se releva puis dit :

- Nous devons retourner à Fondcombe au plus vite. La bataille qui s'annonce va nécessiter toutes nos forces.

- Mais nous sommes à des kilomètres de notre destination, sans monture, et sans armes.

Nerhoear fit quelques pas vers la lisière de la forêt.

- Il y a un petit village plus au Nord… dans le Snobourne. Je connais quelques personnes là-bas. Ils pourront nous aider.

- Alors dépêchons-nous. Ils vont finir par nous trouver si nous restons là.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre sept**

L'homme tatoué mit un genou à terre puis dit :

- Pardonnez-moi, maître.

L'homme à la cape se retourna et ses yeux rouges prirent une lueur sombre.

- Vous avez échoué… dit-il d'une voix éthérée.

- Maître, je n'y suis pour rien… la semi-elfe connaissait la magie… Elle nous a prit au dépourvu !

Les yeux rouges scrutèrent le visage de l'homme tatoué.

- La fille d'Aragorn connaît la magie ?...

- Oui, maître. Elle est capable de créer et de contrôler le feu. Et elle a sans doute d'autre capacités.

L'homme en cape se détourna et murmura :

- Alors votre mission n'en est que plus importante. Et votre échec plus… ennuyeux.

L'homme tatoué se jeta à ses pieds et supplia :

- Je vous en prie, maître ! Donnez-moi une seconde ch…

Soudain, il fut soulevé de terre, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre d'un seul coup. Son corps fut jeté contre un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Vermine… dit l'autre homme sans se retourner. Je devrais donc intervenir moi-même…

Ils arrivèrent face à l'auberge du village. Nerhoear regarda la pancarte en soupirant puis dit :

- J'y vais. Attends-moi ici.

Il y eut soudain un bruit de tonnerre puis il se mit à pleuvoir. Nariel sourit puis Nerhoear dit :

- Viens.

L'auberge était bondée, et des cris et des bruits de verre retentissaient. Nerhoear s'approcha du barman et celui-ci s'exclama :

- Tiens ! Kendan !

- Bonsoir, Làggiun.

L'aubergiste souriait mais Nerhoear ne semblait pas ravi du tout.

- Alors, tu disparais des mois sans même nous dire pourquoi ? Comment ça marche, la vie en forêt ?

- Je n'y vis plus depuis longtemps. Je suis revenu à Fondcombe.

Làggiun rit. Puis il se pencha sur le côté et dévisagea Nariel.

- C'est une elfe ? demanda-t-il à Nerhoear. Elle est mignonne…

- Làggiun…

- Eh, si elle a une sœur…

- Làggiun, je suis venu récupérer ce que je t'avais confié.

L'aubergiste cessa de sourire et eut un air mélancolique.

- Ah, je savais bien que c'était pas pour me dire bonjour… Viens.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à une chambre. Làggiun montra une armoire.

- Tout est là. Dans l'état où tu l'a laissé.

- Merci, marmonna Nerhoear.

L'aubergiste sortit en jetant un dernier regard à Nariel. Nerhoear posa les mains sur les portes de l'armoire. Après une hésitation, il l'ouvrit. Nariel jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Elle vit une armure elfique qui brillait d'une couleur dorée, plusieurs armes, et une longue boîte dont Nerhoear s'empara. Il se retourna et la tendit à Nariel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Nerhoear ne répondit pas, alors Nariel ouvrit la boîte. Elle découvrit un arc couvert de runes elfiques. Elle voyait des reflets verts sur sa surface.

- C'est le tien ? demanda Nariel.

Nerhoear hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Il appartenait à une elfe que j'ai rencontré pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau.

- UNE elfe ? demanda Nariel.

- Je ne l'ai que vaguement rencontrée, dit Nerhoear en riant. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'un de tes oncles, j'ignore lequel. En tous cas, ça n'a pas plu à Elrond.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-elle confié son arc ?

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Nerhoear prit le casque dans l'armoire et le caressa du bout des doigts. Il enfila l'armure et les gants puis rangea le casque dans son sac. Puis il prit une épée et fit quelques mouvements avec. Il la rangea à sa ceinture puis se tourna vers Nariel et lui tendit un carquois.

Ils ressortirent de l'auberge et Nariel demanda :

- D'où ça vient, ce nom de Kendan ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Nerhoear. C'est eux qui m'ont appelé comme ça. Je n'ai jamais su ce que ça voulait dire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries et Nerhoear interpella le palefrenier. Ils discutèrent à voix basse puis celui-ci leur donna deux chevaux.

Ils galopèrent à bride abattue vers le sud, pour rejoindre la Trouée du Rohan. Les fumées de l'est s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées. Alors qu'ils étaient en vue de l'Isengard, Nariel appella Nerhoear et lui montra un corps au bord du chemin. Nerhoear descendit et le mit sur le dos. Il poussa une exclamation puis murmura :

- Enril…

Le messager avait averti le Gondor, mais n'avait pas survécu au voyage de retour. Nerhoear examina son corps mais ne vit aucune blessure apparente. Il y eut soudain un crissement suraigu, et les chevaux prirent la fuite, effrayés. Nariel chuta douloureusement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Nerhoear.

Ils s'approchèrent de la source du bruit. Ils contournèrent quelques rochers. Le cœur de Nerhoear ne fit qu'un bond. L'homme à la capuche se tenait là, devant lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Nariel.

Surpris, Nerhoear la regarda.

- Tu… tu peux le voir ?

Nariel hocha la tête puis banda son arc. L'homme s'approcha et Nariel cria :

- N'avancez plus !

- Nariel Telcondar, murmura l'homme d'une voix sombre.

Nariel haussa les sourcils.

- Vous me connaissez ?...

- Et voici Nerhoear Laiquaninwa, continua-t-il.

Nerhoear s'approcha à son tour et sortit son épée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

L'homme tourna la tête vers lui mais ne répondit pas. Il leva lentement la main puis claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, l'épée de Nerhoear se brisa. Nariel décocha une flèche mais celle-ci se brisa sans toucher sa cible. L'homme fit un geste presque négligent de la main et Nerhoear sombra dans l'inconscience. Nariel recula lentement, son visage trahissant la peur.

L'homme s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, les mains dans le dos. On lisait un sourire glacé sur la petite portion de son visage que sa capuche laissait apparaître.

- Nariel Telcondar, dit-il. Fille d'Elessar et d'Arwen Undomiel. Je me demande d'où peuvent bien provenir vos intéressants pouvoirs…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Nariel.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit.

- Oh, mais rien que vous ne pouviez me donner, ma chère.

Sa main fit un geste rapide et Nariel perdit connaissance. L'homme se pencha sur elle et caressa ses cheveux.

- Un ange assoupi… murmura-t-il.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre huit**

Deux yeux s'ouvrirent dans le noir. Les pupilles se dilatèrent mais ne captèrent aucune lumière. Lentement, l'elfe se remit debout. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Bientôt, il comprit qu'il était dans une petite pièce sans fenêtres, avec une porte de métal. Il posa la main sur les murs. Il s'approcha de la porte et inspecta la serrure.

Il s'assit contre le mur et attendit, la tête entre les mains. Il entendit soudain un cri. Il reconnu aussitôt la voix et se précipita contre la porte.

- Nariel ? Cria-t-il.

- Lâchez-moi ! Cria la voix.

Nerhoear secoua la porte, mais celle-ci était solide.

- Nariel ! Cria-t-il.

Nerhoear entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Il colla l'oreille contre la porte. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière et semblait manipuler des clés. Il entendit un déclic, et soudain, la porte devint brûlante. Nerhoear tomba sur le dos en se tenant les mains.

La porte s'ouvrit et un orque apparut dans l'encadrure. Il sourit en voyant les mains brûlées de l'elfe.

- Le système de sécurité vous plait ? Ironisa-t-il. C'est le Maître qui l'a créé.

- Où est Nariel, espèce de monstre ? Cria Nerhoear en se relevant.

L'orque poussa un couinement semblable à celui d'un iguane.

- Votre petite chérie va bien, dit-il en découvrant des dents pointues et grisâtres. Le Maître lui a accordé une entrevue en privé.

- Laissez-là ! Cria Nerhoear. Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tuerais !

L'orque ricana puis claqua la porte. Nerhoear se rassit, un poids sur le cœur.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, et la porte se rouvrit. Le garde orque reparut puis dit dans un sourire narquois :

- Tiens, voilà ta belle petite. Amusez-vous bien.

Il poussa Nariel dans la cellule et referma la porte. La jeune semi-elfe se jeta dans les bras de Nerhoear. Il vit qu'elle pleurait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Il a posé sa main sur mon front et je… j'ai vu des choses…

Elle pleura encore.

- Quelles choses ?

- J'ai vu Fondcombe détruite… Je… je t'ai vu… il t'avait tué.

Nerhoear la serra dans ses bras.

- Quand il a eu fini, continua-t-elle, il… il avait… il avait les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. Il les a absorbés.

- C'est ça qu'il voulait ?... dit Nerhoear à voix basse.

Nariel hocha négativement la tête. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de Nerhoear.

- Il… veut te voir.

A ce moment, la porte se rouvrit. Nerhoear se leva.

Deux orques entrèrent, l'un d'entre tenant une paire de menottes. Nerhoear prit l'épée d'un des gardes et en frappa l'autre. Mais un homme apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte et frappa l'elfe avec la garde de son épée. L'orque lui passa les menottes, le souleva et le tira hors de la cellule.

Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs, puis le déposèrent dans une vaste salle semblable à celle que Nerhoear avait vu en rêve.

- Le Maître arrive, cracha l'orque.

Les yeux de Nerhoear voyaient encore flou, mais peu à peu tout redevint clair autour de lui. Il vit alors que l'homme à la cape (que ces orques appelaient leur « Maître ») se tenait devant lui et le regardait fixement.

Nerhoear entendit un bruit métallique. Levant les yeux, il vit que l'homme tenait une lame elfique. Il reconnut aussitôt la gravure sur la lame et sur le pommeau.

- Ma lame… dit-il.

L'homme le regarda avec un air amusé.

- Non, c'est la mienne. C'est celle que tu m'as volée et avec laquelle tu as tenté de me tuer.

Nerhoear le regarda avec incrédulité.

- M'as-tu oublié ? dit-il avec insouciance. Peut-être… as-tu besoin de te rafraîchir la mémoire ?...

Il porta la main à sa capuche et l'enleva. Son visage était très semblable à celui de Nerhoear, mais ses cheveux étaient plus sombres, presque noirs, et ses yeux entièrement rouges. On distinguait des cicatrices sur sa gorge et son front et son teint était très pâle, presque blanc.

- Tu te souviens, maintenant ?

Il sourit d'un air macabre et s'approcha d'un mur. Il désigna un tableau montrant trois elfes en armes. Nerhoear s'y reconnut aussitôt, et vit également l'homme à la cape au centre du tableau.

- Voilà, dit-il. Eljin, Hakunin et Arin. Trois guerriers dotés du pouvoir d'absorber la magie. Chaque guerre, chaque bataille, chaque mort nous rendaient plus forts. Les Istari eux-mêmes nous craignaient.

Hakunin s'approcha de Nerhoear et le regarda avec un sourire.

- Mais toi… Tu as faibli. Tu t'es entiché d'une elfe… Je ne me souviens même plus de son nom. Mais peu importe. J'ai eu pitié de toi, alors je l'ai tuée pour que tu te rende compte de ton erreur. Mais tu étais déjà devenu trop faible. Tu as refusé de comprendre. Alors nous nous sommes battus.

Nerhoear le regarda avec fureur.

- J'aurais du te tuer quand je le pouvais, dit-il avec rage.

- Mais tu l'as fait, dit Hakunin avec un sourire. Tu as pris mon épée et tu m'as frappé dans le dos. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant…

Il empoigna Nerhoear par le cou et serra. Il commença à suffoquer.

- Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Libère-toi, montre-moi si ton pouvoir est toujours aussi faible qu'il y a des années…

Nerhoear sentait ses poumons se bloquer, mais Hakunin ne le lâchait pas. Soudain, l'elfe poussa un hurlement et l'autre homme tomba à la renverse, comme soufflé. Il se releva presque aussitôt.

- C'est mieux… Mais insuffisant.

Nerhoear se leva et une lumière bleue apparut au creux de ses mains, brisant ses chaînes. Hakunin tendit la main et Nerhoear fut plaqué contre le mur. Il sentait la fureur monter en lui, mais tous ses membres étaient bloqués.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? Libère tout ton pouvoir ! Cria Hakunin.

L'elfe haleta et Hakunin le lâcha soudain.

- Je sais ce qui pourrait te délivrer…

Il claqua des doigts et deux Orientaux apparurent, Nariel à leur suite. Celle-ci portait des chaînes aux poings et aux pieds.

- Non… murmura Nerhoear.

Hakunin caressa doucement la joue de Nariel, puis un éclair jaillit de sa paume. La jeune elfe poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à terre. Nerhoear se redressa d'un bond et courrut vers Hakunin. Celui-ci l'évita sans peine et lança un autre éclair sur Nariel.

Nerhoear hurla de rage. Il tendit les mains et deux colonnes de flammes frappèrent les Orientaux. Il visa ensuite Hakunin et une autre flamme vint le frapper de plein fouet. Celui-ci tomba à terre, et Nerhoear se précipita sur Nariel. Il brisa les chaînes qui la retenaient et lui dit :

- Vite, sors d'ici.

- Pas sans toi, dit-elle.

- Je te rejoins, je vais le retenir.

Nariel se précipita vers la sortie et Nerhoear fit face à Hakunin. Celui-ci ne souriait plus.

- Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis impressionné… Peut-être que tu vaux plus que ce que j'avais crû.

Il agrippa Nerhoear par le front et celui-ci sentit son énergie le quitter. Il frappa de son poing au visage de son adversaire et saisit le sabre de l'un des Orientaux. Hakunin sortit le sien et leurs lames se croisèrent.

Nariel courrait aux travers des couloirs, sans savoir où elle se dirigeait. Elle était passée par l'armurerie où elle avait trouvé son arc et son équipement. Nariel entendit soudain un hennissement et courrut dans sa direction. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle trouva les écuries. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et passa derrière un orque, puis chevaucha un étalon noir et galopa vers la sortie.

Nerhoear et Hakunin se battaient avec rage. Il était difficile de dire lequel éprouvait le plus de haine. Les deux combattants se valaient au moins au niveau du maniement de l'arme. Hakunin tentait parfois de lancer un sort, mais Nerhoear profitait de ce qu'il baissait sa garde pour frapper. Mais aucun des coups qu'il ne portait ne semblait blesser son adversaire. Hakunin bloqua soudain le sabre de Nerhoear et cria :

- Tu perds ton temps ! Même si tu parvenais à me vaincre, mon armée marche sur ta chère ville, et elle sera bientôt réduite en cendres.

Nerhoear attaqua avec colère et déchira la cape de son ennemi. Celui-ci s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement de bras et ils se remirent face à face. Hakunin lança alors :

- Je crains également que ta chère semi-elfe ne soit poursuivie par plusieurs de mes meilleurs cavaliers… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne la tuerais pas… Peut-être pourrais-je même altérer sa volonté…

Il sortit soudain un poignard de sa ceinture et le lança sur Nerhoear qui le reçut dans l'épaule. Il laissa tomber sa lame et Hakunin le mit à terre d'un coup de poing. Des éclairs sortirent à nouveau de ses mains et Nerhoear hurla de douleur.

Nariel chevauchait au plus vite qu'elle pouvait, mais les quatre autres hommes la rattrapaient rapidement. Elle se retourna et décocha une flèche. L'un des chevaux la reçu dans sous le cou et chuta. Déjà, l'un des autres Orientaux chargeait son arc d'une flèche couverte de somnifère. Nariel changea soudain de direction et la flèche se planta dans le sol. La fille d'Elessar comprit que si elle ne les semait pas au plus vite, elle était perdue.

Les éclairs pleuvaient sur Nerhoear qui n'était plus qu'à demi conscient. Hakunin le regardait avec comme de la pitié dans les yeux. Il cessa soudain et murmura :

- Voilà où t'on conduit tes sentiments…

Nerhoear tira profit de ce répit et arracha le poignard pour le jeter droit sur Hakunin. Pris au dépourvu, celui-ci ne put l'éviter, et il vint entailler son torse. Nerhoear se releva et récupéra sa lame de la main de son ennemi. Il la leva bien haut et l'abattit. Hakunin s'effondra sur le flanc, une large blessure ouverte sur le front.

Nariel tira les reines de sa monture et pénétra dans la forêt de Fangorn. Ses poursuivant s'y engouffrèrent à leur tour, et dès que le dernier d'entre eux eu pénétré la forêt, on entendit des grincements et les arbres se mirent à bouger. Nariel stoppa son cheval, et se retourna. L'un des Orientaux venait de se faire écraser par un Ent, et les autres fuyaient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient.

- Merci, gardiens des bois, murmura-t-elle avant de repartir au triple galop vers Fondcombe.

A la tombée de la nuit, elle parvint à la cité. L'armée ennemie s'était regroupée à la lisière ouest de la forêt qui bordait Fondcombe. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle s'y précipita. Elle descendit de cheval et un éclaireur s'approcha d'elle.

- Dame Nariel, l'ennemi est en marche. Ils devraient être là à la tombée de la nuit.

- Je sais, répondit-elle, je les ai vu.

L'elfe hocha la tête puis regarda la porte se refermer avec inquiétude.

- Où est Nerhoear ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre neuf**

Les forces ennemies avaient encore largement grossi depuis le dernier rapport des éclaireurs. Ce furent près de quinze milles soldats, orques, gobelins et hommes de l'Est qui encerclaient la cité elfique. Un grondement retentit dans les cieux, bientôt suivi de cris d'acclamation. Un gigantesque dragon apparut alors à l'Est.

Nariel Telcondar, postée sur le rempart au-dessus de la porte principale, reconnu tout de suite l'homme à la cape, chevauchant le monstre. Et si lui était là, ça signifiait que Nerhoear…

Le Maître brandit deux lames rougeoyantes et, comme un seul homme, l'armée se précipita vers les remparts de Fondcombe. Les archers elfiques tirèrent presque tous au même moment, fauchant un grand nombre d'hommes et d'Orques.

- Béliers ! Hurla un elfe.

Des archers orientaux et orques, postés aux pieds des arbres, décochèrent une volée de flèches. Des échelles furent posées sur le rempart Est. Nariel s'y précipita, l'arc au poing.

A des kilomètres au sud, un elfe galopait, grièvement blessé. Fondcombe n'était plus qu'à moins de deux heures, mais son état empirait. Il appuya sur son épaule pour tenter d'arrêter la blessure.

La bataille durait déjà depuis près de huit heures, mais Fondcombe tenait bon. Le Maître leva alors ses deux lames et décrivit une croix. Les officiers firent alors reculer leurs troupes sous les arbres qui bordaient la cité. La nuit commençait à tomber, et des feux furent allumés dans Fondcombe. De jeunes elfes parcoururent les remparts pour fournir les archers en flèches.

- Ouvrez la porte ! Ouvrez la porte ! Cria une elfe.

Nariel regarda dans la direction du cri, puis vit un cavalier elfe approcher de la cité au grand galop.

La porte sud s'ouvrit et la monture s'y engouffra. Nariel courrut vers le cavalier qui venait de mettre pied à terre et se jeta dans ses bras. Nerhoear chancela un peu, puis embrassa la jeune elfe. Nariel passa les mains sur ses blessures puis dit :

- Ce sont des blessures magiques… Je ne peux pas les soigner.

Elle s'occupa tout de même de son épaule, puis ils retournèrent aux remparts. Les tambours battaient de nouveau, et l'on vit des arbres s'effondrer. Nerhoear plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et aperçu… des dizaines de trolls. Armés d'épées, de haches et de masses, ils se rassemblèrent pour former toute une ligne.

- Sur la muraille ouest ! Cria Nerhoear. Visez le cou !

Les archers bandèrent leurs arcs.

Le dragon alla se poser derrière eux, puis repartit dans les airs, sans son cavalier. L'homme en cape se mit en tête de la ligne. Nerhoear poussa une exclamation.

- Encore en vie ?...

Hakunin donna le signal et la horde de trolls avança vers les murailles. Les elfes décochèrent leurs flèches mais le Maître créa une barrière de flammes devant lui. Deux trolls arrivèrent face à la porte et donnèrent des coups de hache.

- Reculez ! Eloignez-vous de la porte ! Ordonna Nariel.

La porte tint bon, et Hakunin cria avec impatience :

- Poussez-vous, trolls stupides.

Les créatures reculèrent et il tendit la main vers la porte. Il y eut un frémissement puis celle-ci vola en éclats. Nerhoear sortit sa lame du fourreau et sauta en contrebas. Nariel mit deux flèches à son arc et tira dans la gorge d'un troll.

Les lanciers elfes se mirent en position défensive et abaissèrent leurs lances pour bloquer l'avancée des monstrueux trolls. On entendit des cors retentir dans la forêt et l'armée chargea de nouveau.

La bataille était à son paroxysme. Tous, hommes, elfes, orques ou trolls se battaient avec rage. Au cœur de l'affrontement, Hakunin et Nerhoear se faisaient face, lames à la main. Nariel fauchait autant d'ennemis qu'elle le pouvait, mais ses provisions de flèches s'amenusaient rapidement.

La situation commençait à très mal tourner pour les elfes. Il n'était plus que deux cents, pour la plupart épuisés et blessés. Nariel vit alors Hakunin désarmer son aimé. Elle lui décocha une flèche qu'il ne put éviter, trop occupé par son duel. Poussant un cri de rage, il l'arracha de son dos et la brisa. Nerhoear, profitant de ce que son adversaire ne le regardait pas, se releva et récupéra sa lame.

Soudain, un cor retentit dans la cité et des hommes sortirent de la forêt, chargeant les orques et les Orientaux. Nerhoear observa leurs capes noires et murmura :

- Les Dunedains… Le Gondor a du les avertir !

En effet, un instant plus tard, des hommes en armure attaquèrent à leur tour.

- Pour la Cité Blanche ! Cria leur meneur.

Nariel le vit et reconnu aussitôt son frère Eldarion, souverain du Royaume Réunifié.

Hakunin pesta de rage en voyant les renforts arriver. Il serra les poings et un cercle de flammes se traça autour de lui. Il s'en écarta puis prononça quelques mots dans une langue étrange. La terre dans le cercle se fissura et soudain éclata, laissant apparaître… un Balrog.

Tout sembla se figer. Le monstre de flammes poussa un long hurlement qui fit trembler le sol. Il tenait une longue lame faite de feu et de ses yeux semblaient couler de la lave. Il brandit son arme puis l'abattit. Plusieurs archers tirèrent, mais les flèches paraissaient minuscules face à ce titan. Il frappa de nouveau, détruisant tout une partie de la muraille. Nerhoear se concentra et leva les mains vers le Balrog. Le bras armé de celui-ci gela presque aussitôt, puis explosa.

La créature hurla de plus belle et frappa de sa main valide sur l'elfe. Celui-ci s'accrocha aux griffes qui tentaient de l'écraser, puis remonta jusqu'au crâne. Il prépara qui vint crever l'un des yeux du monstre. Dans un dernier cri, il s'effondra, détruisant quelques habitations. Nerhoear tomba à terre, inanimé.

Les combats reprirent dans la cité. Il n'y avait plus d'ordre, de stratégie. Partout régnait le chaos. Hakunin reprit ses lames et attaqua Nariel, qui n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour éviter le coup. Elle ramassa une lame par terre puis croisa le fer avec l'homme à la cape. Nerhoear se releva et se précipita vers Hakunin.

Le Maître tint ses deux lames devant lui et fit quelques mouvements d'attaque vers Nariel, qui les contra du mieux qu'elle pu. Nerhoear frappa Hakunin au bras, et du sang commença à couler. Mais le Maître ne ressentit aucune douleur et continua de combattre.

Autour d'eux, les deux camps étaient à peu près à égalité. Deux trolls furent abattus par les Dunedains, tandis qu'un autre tua une douzaine d'hommes du Gondor. Les orques tombaient sous les flèches des rares elfes survivants.

Soudain, Hakunin tendit la main et Nariel tomba à la renverse. Nerhoear frappa de sa lame sur le visage de son adversaire et celui-ci chancela. Hakunin lança une colonne de flamme sur Nerhoear qui se protégea derrière un bouclier de glace. Nariel se remit sur pied et tira une autre flèche sur le Maître. Nerhoear planta sa lame dans sa gorge et Hakunin s'effondra.

Nerhoear se pencha sur lui et posa sa main sur son front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria Nariel.

L'elfe aspira l'énergie de son ennemi, lui arrachant des hurlements de douleur. Nariel s'approcha de Nerhoear et cria :

- Arrête !

Nerhoear lâcha prise. Hakunin était devenu encore plus pâle, et ses yeux étaient vitreux.

- Il ne méritait pas de vivre, dit sombrement Nerhoear.

Leur chef étant incapable de se battre, l'armée ennemie se disloqua et prit la fuite. Des Orientaux encerclés rendirent les armes. Nariel s'assit contre un mur, épuisée. Un homme sortit des rangs de Dunedain et Nerhoear le reconnu tout de suite.

- Gandalf ?...

Il n'avait pas changé depuis son départ pour les Terres Immortelles. Il s'avança vers Nerhoear et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

- Seigneur Nerhoear, je suis heureux de vous voir en vie, dit-il d'un ton solennel qui fit sourire son interlocuteur.

Nariel se leva et sourit à son tour.

- Vous êtes revenu pour nous aider ? La nouvelle de notre détresse a donc atteint Valinor ?...

- Je vous vois extenués et couverts de blessures. Une nuit de repos s'impose.

Nerhoear hocha la tête. Un autre elfe aux cheveux bruns s'approcha et dit :

- Vous avez défendu cette cité mieux que je ne l'aurais fait moi-même. Je pense avoir très bien fait mon choix.

Nariel sursauta en entendant la voix de son grand-père.

- Seigneur Elrond ? dit Nerhoear d'une voix enrouée.

- Du repos, répéta Gandalf le Blanc. Nous aurons largement le temps de fêter cette victoire dignement demain.

Nariel se blottit contre son aimé et ils rejoignirent leur chambre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre dernier**

**(Sérieusement !)**

Gandalf ralluma sa pipe qui venait de s'éteindre. Il était assis au balcon de la demeure d'Elrond et admirait la montagne qui s'étendait non loin. Il toussota puis se retourna.

- Vous voilà déjà réveillés ?

Nariel et Nerhoear venaient d'arriver, main dans la main. Nerhoear s'assit à côté de Gandalf, et Nariel se posa sur ses genoux.

- Je vous présente Erubia, dit-il en tendant la main vers une vieille femme qui se tenait debout derrière lui.

Celle-ci s'approcha et se courba lentement.

- Elle est là pour s'occuper de vos blessures magiques.

La vieille dame hocha la tête et tendit une main très ridée à Nariel. Nerhoear déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis elle se leva et suivit la guérisseuse.

Nerhoear étira ses bras en poussant un bâillement. Le mage éteignit sa pipe puis la rangea. Il tourna le regard sur Nerhoear et dit avec une soudaine gravité :

- Nous avons à parler.

L'elfe tourna son visage vers lui.

- Il ne fait nul doute que ce… Hakunil…

- Hakunin, corrigea Nerhoear à voix basse.

- … que ce Hakunin, reprit Gandalf à voix basse, convoitait le pouvoir de votre compagne.

Nerhoear plissa les sourcils.

- Cela m'étonnerait, il a envoyé une troupe de cavaliers pour la tuer quand elle s'est échappée de son fort.

- D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ils utilisaient des flèches enduites de soporifique. Il est évident qu'ils voulaient la capturer vivante.

L'elfe croisa les bras puis réfléchit.

- Il avait déjà absorbé tous ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi aurait-il pu en avoir encore besoin ?

Le mage se leva et fit quelques pas.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je sais, mais bien davantage que j'ignore. La véritable nature des pouvoirs de Nariel et de sa sœur jumelle en fait partie. Les pouvoirs dont elle a fait montre jusque là ne sont très certainement rien en comparaison de ce dont elle est capable.

Nerhoear afficha un air d'incompréhension.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- J'ai l'intuition qu'en la regardant nous ne voyons que la surface des choses. Quelque chose se terre en elle. J'ignore quoi exactement, mais je peux présager qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de très puissant. Et de très dangereux.

- Dangereux ?...

- Pour la sécurité de la Terre du Milieu, ainsi que sa propre sécurité, elle ne peut rester ici.

Nerhoear se leva sans s'en rendre compte.

- Quoi ? dit-il en levant le ton.

Gandalf se frotta les mains dans le dos.

- Son pouvoir va sûrement être la source de nombreuses convoitises. Hakunin n'est que le premier. D'autres se lèveront sûrement qui réclameront ce pouvoir dans le but d'asservir ou de détruire.

L'elfe se laissa retomber dans sa chaise.

- Vous allez l'emmener à Valinor, c'est ça ?

- Non, dit-il en baissant la tête. Ce serait mettre en danger les Terres Immortelles.

- Où, alors ? demanda-t-il.

Gandalf le magicien se tourna vers Nerhoear et dit :

- Il existe une autre terre, dans l'est. Bien au-delà des marais de Rhûn. La population y est composée presque exclusivement d'hommes, et ils ignorent jusqu'à l'existence de cette terre-ci. Seuls quelques rares Valar et moi-même en connaissons l'existence.

Nerhoear hocha la tête d'un air résigné puis dit :

- Très bien… Quand partons-nous ?

Le mage poussa un soupir puis dit d'un ton grave :

- Nariel et Naniel partiront dès demain. Mais vous ne pourrez les suivre.

L'elfe bondit vers Gandalf et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Cet Hakunin semblait exercer un contrôle sur votre esprit. Ces… visions qu'il vous à envoyé en sont la preuve.

- Donc… dit Nerhoear d'une voix tremblante. Vous voulez que Nariel parte sans moi pour sa sécurité ?

Gandalf soupira à nouveau puis hocha la tête.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Hurla Nerhoear. Vous semblez oublier que je l'aime ! Je l'aime plus que tout ! Il n'est pas question que je l'abandonne, seulement parce qu'un vieux mage me l'a ordonné !

Il empoigna le mage par les plis de sa toge. On lisait la colère sur son visage.

- Calmez-vous, dit Gandalf d'un ton ferme.

Nerhoear lâcha le magicien blanc et se rassit. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et sanglota. Gandalf s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Puis-je… simplement lui… lui parler ? demanda Nerhoear d'une voix hachée.

- Je regrette, dit Gandalf. Erubia a déjà du la plonger dans un sommeil magique. Elle devra oublier son existence passée en Terre du Milieu.

- Oublier ? Cria Nerhoear.

Gandalf inspira profondément.

- Oui. Tout oublier.

Il se pencha vers Nerhoear et posa ses deux mains des deux côtés de sa tête.

- Et vous aussi, vous devrez oublier.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? dit l'elfe dans un murmure.

- Vous oublierez, insista Gandalf. Vous oublierez car telle est la volonté des Istari.

Nerhoear s'assoupit aussitôt, et fut rattrapé de justesse par un elfe qui venait de faire son entrée.

- Adieu, Nerhoear Laiquaninwa.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

- Ses souvenirs ont vraiment été effacés ?

- Oui. Il a oublié tout ce qui concernait Nariel. Et elle oubliera jusqu'au nom de Nerhoear. Mais les sentiments…

Il hésita puis dit :

- Toujours là, j'en ai peur.

L'autre elfe ricana.

- Il n'y a rien de mieux pour la santé mentale… Ils passeront le restant de leurs jours à chercher leur amour perdu, séparé par des kilomètres, et par leur mémoire.

Gandalf soupira.

- Ils ne seront pas séparés pour longtemps. Il n'existe aucune barrière dont le temps ne saurait avoir raison. Je vois un avenir où les deux amours brisés seront reconstitués, un avenir où ils affronteront le danger ensemble.

- Ah, vraiment ? répondit l'autre elfe avec sarcasme. Et dans combien de temps le verront-ils, ce futur ? Cent ans ? Deux cents ?

Gandalf ne répondit pas.

- Et où allez-vous l'exiler, cette pauvre semi-elfe ?

Le mage se tourna vers l'elfe aux cheveux noirs.

- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il, seigneur Arin ?

L'elfe plissa ses yeux rouges et sourit.

- Simple curiosité.

**FIN**


End file.
